Armament
Weapons Melee Blade Weapons * Knives: Common and used by almost everyone. Rather than for combat, they are useful to cut food, ropes or other things. Additionally, one can use them to pick a lock. * Daggers: Longer than knives, they're used primarily for combat, altough they can fulfill the same role as utility tools. However, they're more expensive and you might make yourself suspicious with them. * Short Swords: Simply, shorter swords. They may lack some reach, but they're faster due to lesser weight. The weapon of choice for most travelers. * Swords: Sturdy and wieldable with one hand, they can be lethal weapons in the hands of skilled men. Their heavier weight is something one has to deal with, but it also means that one can use it with more force. Blunt Weapons * Club: The most simple weapon once can find, useful to smash skulls and other bones. They provide a limited advantage over swords when it comes to armored foes, but aren't very reliable. * Staff: With a longer range than the club, it's more effective in keeping enemies at a distance and thrusts are also possible. Since their thinner, they are more likely to break, and less effective against armor. Polearms * Spear: Giving the advantage of higher range, it comes at the price of slower movements and only thrust attacks. In return, they can be used while keeping the shield up. Ranged Weapons * Bow: The most common ranged weapons, with a good range, power and aim, they're the weapon choice for most hunters. It takes some time to master them, but the arrows can be retrieved. There are a variety of bows, such as long, composite or short bows. Armor Light Armor As the name indicates, light armour has lesser weight and is more easier to move around in. The downside is that it provides less protection. * Leather: Common and durable, leather armor is the most seen armour of all. Easy to repare, to produce and to take care of, it's a true all-rounder, suited for most kinds of situations. Medium Armor Heavier and more complicated than light armor it's often leather armor with added armor plates for better protection. Additonally, a chainmal can be put on underneath, increasing the protection but also the weight. * Iron: Iron plates covering important parts like chest, legs and arms, while flexibel leather protects the abdomen and the back. It's nearly as common as the normal leather armor, since my travelers upgrade their leather armor set over the time. Shields Wieldable in combination with a one-handed weapon, a shield may make the difference between life and death for a traveller. However, not all creatures will be stopped by them. Sizes Different sizes have differnt advantages, respectively disadvantages * Small: Smaller shields are lighter, burdening the wielder less. Allowing swift motions, it's even able to smack the enemies weapon out of the way, leaving him open for a counter attack. In return, they don't absorb as much damage as large ones, and a strong enemy can break through them easily. * Medium: If wielded with enough stamina, those shields should protect the one behind it from most dangers. Deflecting arrows and blades alike, they're a good choice for a versatile traveler, since they go well with a lot of styles. Materials Aside from the size, of course the material the shield is made of also matters. * Leather: Large leather pieces taut over a wooden frame, those shields are very light as well as easy to repair or find. They work good against regular blades or arrows, but are not really suited for longer fights * Wood: Heavier than Leather, but also more durable and sturdy, they absorb more damage. Depending on the used wood, the enemies weapon my get stuck in the shield, which may or may not be an advantage, depending on the situation. Category:Item